Japanese patent application published under the number 1-173 501 discloses a headlight in which a spirit level is used to indicate the direction in which the reflector is pointing relative to the horizontal for the purpose of performing elevation adjustment on the beam. The spirit level is mounted on top of the top portion of the reflector and may be observed from the outside either through a backwardly extending overlying top portion of the closure glass, or else through a transparent window provided in the top wall of the headlight housing.
A drawback of this prior solution lies in that when the headlight is switched on, its top portion is subjected to considerable heating, in particular by convection phenomena, and as a result there is a risk of the spirit level being damaged or of the said top portion becoming warped which would then degrade the indications given by the spirit level.
The present invention seeks to provide a headlight in which the indicator device is disposed differently in order to mitigate these drawbacks.